The Black King
|gold = 2000 2000 5000 |exp = 1600 1600 2000 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Black Army Stage 1 Boss: Ice Knight Stage 2 Boss: Ice Axe Soldier Stage 3 Sub-Boss: Ice Sword Soldier Stage 3 Boss: Eirenus }} Part 1/4 [ Enemies... Where are my enemies... ] Monster [ ...! ] [ Found you! ] Monster [ ...? ] -- A dark fog surrounds the monster and it disappeared -- Pirika [ The king's tower is just ahead. ] Phoena [ Let's hurry... ] Phoena [ We cannot allow the same tragedy to befall anyone. ] Pirika [ You're absolutely right. C'mon, Hero! ] ---- Pirika [ Hold on. I can hear the sound of fighting. ] Phoena [ Is there anyone else besides us that infiltrated the Royal Capital? ] Pirika [ I'm not sure. Let's check it out! ] Phoena [ Yes! ] ---- Pirika [ I think I heard it from around here... ] Pirika [ Whoa! Look at all the dead monsters! Who did this? ] Phoena [ You...! ] Eirenus [ ... ] Pirika [ Eirenus... You're still alive! ] Eirenus [ Aha. ] Pirika [ Wh-What is it? ] Eirenus [ I found you... My enemies. ] Pirika [ She doesn't look normal... ] Eirenus [ Fight me! ] Part 2/4 Eirenus [ Ngh...! ] Pirika [ What are you doing? You're not yourself. ] Monster [ ...! ] Eirenus [ Enemy sighted!! ] -- Eirenus dashes towards the monster and attacks it -- Monster [ ...?! ] Pirika [ Why is she fighting the monster? ] Eirenus [ I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you for killing my soldiers! ] Pirika [ His soldiers? ] Eirenus [ Cass, Janet, Barney, Alec... They were all done in by these...!!! ] -- Eirenus grabs the monster leader and strikes it down -- Eirenus [ Aha. I got 'em all. I killed all the enemies. Does that make me a reaper? ] Eirenus [ Are you my enemies, too? I have to kill you too, so please die now. ] Eirenus [ If I don't kill you, you'll kill everyone. I will hunt you down! ] Phoena [ She's been swallowed by the blackening... ] Pirika [ Hero, here she comes... ] Part 3/4 Eirenus [ Yaaargh...! ] Pirika [ Is she attacking again?! ] Eirenus [ Mark, Tony, Ilya...! They're all dead! I don't need a world without them! ] Eirenus [ I'll destroy it! I'll destroy this world! Everything is a lie! ] Eirenus [ So I'll destroy it and reset everything. Why do you stand in my way? ] Pirika [ This world is no lie. ] Eirenus [ It's a lie. Look, none of my soldiers are here anymore. That just cannot be true! ] Pirika [ You're wrong! It's not a lie! ] Pirika [ Eirenus, you may be here as a result of your tragic past... ] Pirika [ I don't know how deep your anger, despair, and sadness is to justify your reasoning. ] Pirika [ People still hope for tomorrow, but you're trying to destroy that! ] Pirika [ You have no right to take that tomorrow away from anyone! ] Phoena [ Pirika... ] Eirenus [ A..ah...Aaahhh!! ] Pirika [ I won't let you destroy this world! ] Part 4/4 -- Eirenus falls backwards after receiving a hit -- Eirenus [ ... ] Pirika [ ... ] Eirenus [ I just wanted to get everyone back. ] Eirenus [ I wonder why I became this as a result of that... ] Phoena [ The things you lost, and the things you stole. None of them can be gotten back. ] Phoena [ I'm sorry for that. But we believe in this world. ] Eirenus [ Even if all that's left is despair? ] Phoena [ There is hope. ] Eirenus [ If only I could have met you folks earlier... ] Pirika [ ... ] Eirenus [ I guess it's meaningless to imagine... Hoho...at the very end, I... ] Eirenus [ Hohoho... Ahaha... ] -- Eirenus slowly fades away -- Pirika [ Let's move on... ] Phoena [ Yup. ] Pirika [ The Black King is just up ahead. ] Phoena [ Let's defeat him. Only then can this world... ] ---- Einslotte [ ...?! She fell! ] Kalifa [ Hm? Something wrong? ] Einslotte [ No...not a big deal. They were able to do something I couldn't accomplish. ] Kalifa [ Hm? Well, we did trust them with everything. Just be sure to thank them later. ] Einslotte [ I suppose so... Knights, advance! Take out their leader! ] Kalifa [ We shall follow suit. ] Kalifa [ Men, the battle will be decided soon! Don't die on me now! ] ---- Phoena [ Is this the king's tower? ] Pirika [ The door seems fancy enough. I think this is it. I'm opening it, Hero ] ---- Black King [ ... ] Black King [ They're here. ] Pirika [ The Black King... ] Phoena [ Father... ]